Down and Out
by Eldon
Summary: The Road Rovers get inflicted by a virus. Can they get the cure before it's too late?


ROAD ROVERS: QUICK STRIKE RENEGADE ROVERS 

"Down and Out" 

Story by: Eric Sharp 

1ST ROUGH DRAFT November 15, 1997 

2ND ROUGH DRAFT April 29, 1998 

Road Rovers characters, names, situations and the Road Rovers universe are the property of Warner Bros. I nor this script are connected with Warner Bros. in any way, shape or form. Story contents, characters, names, situations and anything else associated with either Road Rovers: Quick Strike and/or Renegade Rovers are Copyright 1997-1998 by Eric Sharp (esharp@ican.net) All rights reserved. This document may not be publicized or reproduced in any way, shape or form. It must remain fully intact and may not be altered in anyway. It is strictly used for not-for-profit entertainment purposes and is not intended to infringe on any Copyrights. 

"Down and Out" 

Scene: Office 

This is a dark and pratically gloomy Office, a desk is here, with a chair turned around, a person is sitting in the chair, but due to the darkness we can't make it out who it is . A big man enters the room, dragging a hapless little man. The Big Man is Security. He wears dark glasses, and is heavily built. The little man is Warren Lorenz, He wears nerd-like glasses, and looks like your typical nerd. Security releases Warren and turns to the turned around chair. 

VOICE (FEMININE, DARK) Do you have him? 

SECURITY (BLUNT) Yes, Miss Lyght. 

Security spins Warren around and force him into the only light in the room. The chair slowly swivels around reveal Crystal Lyght. Crystal is a Female Human with Blue Eyes, and Blond hair. She is wearing a buisness dress. Crystal looks at Warren critically. 

CRYSTAL (AMERICAN ACCENT, ALMOST PLEASED) I heard you've made... a cure... 

WARREN (AFRICAN ACCENT, NERVOUS) Um, yeah, a cure for, um, The Black Death virus. 

Crystal smiles. 

CRYSTAL (INTERESTED) Really? 

Warren nods. 

WARREN (EXCITED) It's easy, actually, when you use to desolve the virus into it's basic form... 

As Warren starts to talk in a rapid geek-like fashion, Crystal gets more and more bored until... 

CRYSTAL (ANGRY) ENOUGH!!! 

Warren stops talking and looks at Crystal. 

CRYSTAL (SWEET) Thank You... Now, Mr. Lorenz, I want you to modify something... 

WARREN (INTERESTED) What? The cure? 

CRYSTAL (SWEET) Noooooooooooo... The Virus, silly. 

WARREN (CONFUSED) The Virus?!?! Why the Virus? 

CRYSTAL (DARK) You will know later, Mr. Lorenz, but, for now, leave me... I need time to think. 

Security grabs hold of Warren and drags him out. Crystal's chair swivels around, making Crystal look at almost nothing. 

CRYSTAL (THINKING) I'll show you what I plan to do with the virus, Mr. Lorenz... 

Crystal pressed a button on her chair, and a screen slides downwards, then a picture appears on the screen. The picture is of all the Rovers, Strayers, Wild Kats, and Mad Dogs. Crystal smiles darkly. 

CRYSTAL (DEADLY) And I'll definitely show you guys... In fact, You should start getting used to saying, 'To The Power of the DEAD pack!!!'... 

Crystal laughs evilly. 

Scene: Road Rover Mission Control: Grounds 

Deep in a large cavern in the earth is a lighted complex of buildings (shaped like fire hydrants) and clear tubing (that connects the buildings together). Sunlight also shines from above. This is where the Road Rovers base all their operations from. 

Scene: Road Rover Mission Control: Corridor 

This is of a typical Corridor (Hallway) in Road Rover Mission Control. Currently, No Body is standing around. The Public Announcement System comes on. 

MASTER (AMERICAN ACCENT, THROUGH P.A. SYSTEM) Road Rovers! Renegade Rovers! Report to the Conference Room! 

The Corridor is suddenly filled with Rovers running towards The Conference Room. They are: Hunter, a male Golden Retriever Cano-Sapien, Colleen, a female Collie Cano-Sapien, Blitz, a male Doberman Cano-Sapien, Exile, a male Siberian Husky Cano-Sapien, Shag, a Male Sheepdog Cano-Sapien, who is more dog than Cano- Sapien, Eldon, a male Dingo/Rottweiler Cano-Sapien, Harlem a male Collie with a white eye and Gargoyle wings Cano-Sapien, Edward Franklin (EF) a male Sheedog with a pinkish nose Cano-Sapien, Dreamer, A Female German Shepherd with Brown Fur and a Black handle Cano- Sapien, Skater, A Female German Shepard who looks exactly like Dreamer, Goldenrod, a light-gray male Coyote-Sapien, and Stalker, a female human with red hair and blue eyes. All of them continues to head towards the Conference Room. 

Scene: Road Rover Mission Control: Conference Room 

This is the room where the Rovers receive their current missions. In the middle of the room is a table with 14 chairs surrounding it. On the balcony, There is really bright lights in there. The Master stands here. He is a male human in form but has long white hair and glowing white eyes.To the far left is a giant monitor (Television). The Rovers enters the room, and sits in the chairs that surround the table. The Rovers runs into the room and takes a seat. 

HUNTER, ELDON (IN UNISON, URGENT) What's the problem, Master? 

MASTER (BLUNT) Thanks to our agent in the field at Montana, Parvo is about to attack a factory owned by Lyght Industries. 

DREAMER (CONFUSED) What does he hopes he will get from them? 

MASTER (BLUNT) Probably some sort of mind-controlling gas. 

GOLDENROD (WHISPERING TO HARLEM) He wants gas? Shag's Chili Surprise could easy be what's he's looking for. 

EF whacks Goldenrod. Goldenrod yelps and looks at EF, who completely ignores him. 

GOLDENROD (ANNOYED) What did I do?! WHAT?! 

EF continues to ignore Goldenrod. Master rolls his eyes. 

MASTER (ANNOYED) Just go...PLEASE... 

HUNTER (PROUD) We're on our way!!! 

Hunter turns to the Rovers. 

HUNTER (PROUD) LET'S HIT THE ROAD, ROVERS!!! 

ELDON (PROUD) Let's move, RENEGADES!!! 

The two teams raced out of the room. 

Scene: Road Rover Mission Control: Vehicluar Bay 

This is a room that has various vehicles in various degrees (Damaged, Rebuilding and Normal). Two vehicles stand out. One is the Road Base, a trailer truck that is painted red and white, and has the Road Rover logo (Red Barking Dog). The other vehicle is the Sonic Rover, a Red, and White plane that can go at the speed of sound. The Rovers and the Renegades runs into the room, and the Renegades quickly entered the Road Base, while the Rovers entered the Sonic Rover and soon both vehicles takes off and exits the door, through a very large doggie door. 

Scene: Desert 

This is of a desert, nearby is an abandoned highway, seemingly unused for years. Nearby, a crater, the only sign that something was there before. A small part of the ground slides away and the Road Base appears. Once the Road Base is out of the silo, the ground slides back over the silo, hiding the silo, yet again. From a nearby canyon, the Sonic Rover appears. The Sonic Rover banks once, before heading NorthWest. The Road Base continues onward. 

Scene: Road Base: Interior 

The inside of the Road Base is fairly high-Tech with buttons and switches everywhere on the dashboard. EF is driving, with Eldon as Co-Driver with Stalker, Dreamer, Skater and Harlem in the back. EF looks at the Sonic Rover once before returning his attention on the road. 

EF (EXCITED) THE RACE IS ON!!! 

ELDON (LOOKING AT EF, ANNOYED) Again? 

EF smiles and nods, which makes Eldon rolls his eyes. 

ELDON (ANNOYED) Fine... 

Eldon takes out a small black box with some flashing lights, dials and buttons. 

ELDON (ANNOYED) Where to now? 

EF (SMUG) Where Parvo stucked. 

Eldon sets something on the box. 

ELDON (SLIGHTLY ANNOYED) Is that all? 

EF (BLUNT) Yeah. 

ELDON (PLEASED) Good. 

Eldon pressed the button marked "Start cheap SF/X." 

Scene: Desert 

It is the same as before. The Road Base gets surrounded by a force field when that force field disappeared, there is no trace of the Road Base. 

Scene: Lyght Industries: Exterior 

This is a building LITERALLY in the middle of nowhere, the sign on the building reads, "Lyght industries: Military division" The Sonic Rover can be seen circling the building. 

Scene: Sonic Rover: Interior 

This is a fairly Hi-Tech Cockpit. Hunter is flying the plane, with Colleen as Co-Pilot and the other Rovers (Blitz, Exile, and Shag) in the back. 

HUNTER (BLUNT) Well, Gang, we're here. 

COLLEEN (CONFUSED) Yeah, but where are the Renegade Rovers? 

Suddenly, from outside, a small flash of light is seen, the light fades, and the Road Base can be seen. 

COLLEEN (SARACASTIC) Well, that answers my question. 

Blitz suddenly jumps for joy! 

BLITZ (EXCITED) I won!!! I won!!! 

All the Rovers turns and looks at Blitz. 

ROVERS EXCEPT BLITZ (CONFUSED) What? 

BLITZ (PLEASED) I finally won a bet against EF!!! 

EXILE (CONFUSED) Whatdid comrade EF betski? 

BLITZ (PLEASED) EF wagered... 

Before Blitz could complete whatever he's about to say, the scene switches over to: 

Scene: RoadBase: Interior 

It is the same as before. EF is here looking depressed. 

EF (DEPRESSED) I... lost... a bet... 

Eldon pats EF on the shoulder. 

ELDON (COMFORTING) There... There... You can't win ALL the time... (QUESTIONLY) BTW, what DID you wagered on? 

EF (SADLY) I wagered... 

At this point a split screen is added. On one side is Blitz and on the other side is EF. 

EF, BLITZ (IN UNISON, BLUNT) Harl's chocolate covered Milkbones. 

EF pushes the screen that has Blitz on it, off-screen. Eldon stares at EF. 

ELDON (LOUD) YOU BET HARL'S CHOCOLATE COVERED MILKBONES?! ARE YOU NUTS?! HE WILL KILL YOU!!! 

EF (SARCASTIC) Gee, a little bit LOUDER, I don't think he heard you. 

HARLEM (ANNOYED) Oh, I heard you... I just didn't want to say anything... 

EF and Eldon turns around and sees Harlem in a 'gee, I don't know what to do with you... flame boil you... or fry you like a bacon' pose. EF eeps. 

ELDON (BLUNT) How much did you overheard? 

HARLEM (BLUNT) Enough. 

Harlem looks at EF again, then stomps off. 

EF (BEGGING) Harl... wait...please... Harl? 

Harlem doesn't answer and goes off to the trailer section. EF sighs. 

EF (DEPRESSED) Made a big mess, didn't I? 

ELDON (COMFORTING) No bigger mess then I usually make... I'm sure, in time, my little bro will forgive you. 

EF (SIGHING, DEPRESSED) I hope so... 

Scene - Sonic Rover - Exterior 

This is the same as before. The Rovers winces to themselves. 

EXILE (BLUNT) I think comrade Eldon should learn to turn off the radioski. 

ROVERS (IN UNISON, BLUNT) Most Definitely. 

Hunter turns to the radio and activates it. 

HUNTER (TO RADIO, AS SONIC THE HEDGEHOG) El.... we're waaaiiitttiiinnnggg... 

ELDON, EF (FROM RADIO, TERRIFIED, IN UNISON) AAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! 

EF (FROM RADIO, SMUG) Oh, it's the radio... 

ELDON (FROM RADIO, SLY) HeeHee... I knew that... 

ELDON (PROUD, FROM RADIO) Ohhhh... um, we're ready here. 

HUNTER (SLY) Good... oh, and, next time, don't leave the radio on... 

ELDON (FROM RADIO, EMBARRASSED) HeeHee... Dokie okie. 

Scene - Lyght Industries - Exterior 

The Sonic Rover quickly lands beside the RoadBase, then the two teams heads inside the building. 

Scene - Lyght Industries - Gas Tank Room - Phase A 

This is a dim lit area, with the floor creaking with the every moment that the Rovers make (both Renegade and Original). Around the Rovers are giant tubes which seals in various types of gases, from laughing to sleep... EF looks around. 

EF (NERVOUS) This place looks scary... 

GOLDENROD (AGREEING) Sure does... 

EF, grinning evilly, sneaks up behind Blitz, who looks extremely afriad. 

EF (YELLING) AAAAAHHH!!! IT'S BARNEY!!! 

Blitz screams and runs... right into Shag's fur. Shag mmphrs and digs around around in his fur and drags Blitz out of his fur. Blitz grins sheepishly. EF snickers. 

EF (GIGGLING) Gotcha. 

Hunter and the Rovers rolls their eyes, except for Harlem, who simply grunted. 

HUNTER (STERN) Anyways, Harlem, Exile, do a heat scan. 

Exile and Harlem nods and Exile's eyes glows red as he starts to scan... 

HARLEM (COMMANDING) Gun. 

Harlem's gun automatically goes into Harlem's hand. 

HARLEM (COMMANDING) Set mode - Heat Scan. 

Harlem's gun beeps for a moment. 

HARLEM'S GUN (COMPUTERIZED VOICE) Acknowledged. 

Harlem pressed the trigger and waits. After a moment a small sound is made on his gun. Harlem looks at the computer screen on the gun. 

HUNTER (BLUNT) Well? 

EXILE, HARLEM (IN UNISON, BLUNT) Seven peopleski. Five clearly Cano-Mutants, One a female and One a cyborg. 

STALKER (THINKING OUT LOUD) Well, if that's not General Parvo and the Groomer, then I'm normal. 

Eldon smiles. 

ELDON (SMUG) Well, you're definitely not normal. 

Stalker stares at Eldon, annoyed. 

EXILE (EXCITED) Thusski, THAT is General Parvo!!! 

Hunter smiles. 

HUNTER (PROUD) Then, let's go get him!!! 

The Rovers runs towards the location of Parvo. Cut To: 

Scene - Lyght Industries - Security Outlook 

This is a rather small room, with one side of the room filled with security monitors. Security and Braker are here. Braker is a male human who looks like your typical gangster. The PA system in the room activates. 

CRYSTAL (THROUGH PA, BLUNT) Are the guests here, yet? 

SECURITY (BLUNT) Yes, Miss Lyght. 

CRYSTAL (THROUGH PA, PLEASED) Good... Braker, do you understand what you need to do? 

BRAKER (SUBMISSIVE) Yes, Miss Crystal. 

CRYSTAL (THROUGH PA, PLEASED) Good... now don't fail... or else... 

Security and Braker nods. 

SECURITY, BRAKER (IN UNISON, PROUD) We'll not fail, Miss Lyght. 

The PA system has static for a moment, then that fades. Security notices a monitor that shows the Rovers fighting Parvo. Security smiles and looks at Braker. 

SECURITY (DARKLY) It seems like the guests have finally meet each other... and you know what that means, Braker... 

BRAKER (BLUNT) I'm on it. 

Braker smiles a dark smile then quickly leaves the room. Security goes back to watching the monitors. Cut to: 

Scene - Lyght Industries - Gas Tank Room - Phase B 

This looks the same as the phase A of this room, except there is slightly more lights here than there. There is also a lage blue tube nearby as well. The Rovers and the Renegade Rovers are here, fighting Parvo's cano- mutants. 

HUNTER (BLUNT) I'm very glad we surprised them. 

Colleen dropkicks one of the Cano-Mutants. 

COLLEEN (YELLING) WEIRD BOY!!! 

The Cano-Mutant goes flying into a nearby wall and falls down, unconscious. Blitz instantly looks up from where he is, which is about to bite a Cano-Mutant's tooshie. 

BLITZ (CONFUSED, ALMOST PLEASED) You called for me? 

COLLEEN (BLUNT) No, Fluffy, just go back to work. 

BLITZ (BLUNT) Awwwww... Okay... 

By this time, Blitz's Cano-Mutant has nearly snucked away... when suddenly he yipes and runs away scooting on his tooshie. Blitz smiles, a piece of cloth in his mouth. Blitz spits it out and smiles. 

BLITZ (PLEASED) 892 tooshies bitten!!! YES!!! 

EXILE (ANNOYED) Don't be weird boy. 

The camera goes back on Colleen who has a sick look on her face, then she turns and looks at Hunter. 

COLLEEN (SARCASTIC) Surprising, a plan of yours ACTUALLY works. I'm impressed. 

HUNTER (PLEASED) You are? COOL!!! 

Colleen rolls her eyes. CUT to Parvo and the Groomer. Parvo is a human male with cybernetic implants on his head, arm, and leg, and has a yellow moustache. He wears a almost army-like uniform. Groomer is a human female with black hair and black eyes and wears a red jumpsuit. The camera pans over to Parvo,who is grumbling. 

PARVO (AS GROOMER, ANNOYED) Steal some gas, General, the Rovers will arrive too late to stop you… (NORMAL) Yeah, Right. 

GROOMER (ANNOYED) Well, they would've that is… 

General Parvo sighs, annoyed. 

PARVO (ANNOYED) We need to find a way out, now... 

Just then, Braker comes in, carrying a gun. Everybody stops whatever they're doing and looks at Braker, in confusion. 

ROVERS/PARVO/GROOMER (CONFUSED) Huh?! 

Braker ignores them and aims his gun at the large blue container, Hunter notices this. 

HUNTER (EXCITED) STOP HIM!!! HE'S GONNA TO BLOW THE SEAL!!! 

Harlem nods and flies upwards, heading towards Braker, while Exile's eyes glows blue, while Hunter runs at super speed (He's so fast he leaves a trail of fire behind him), but it is too late, for Braker fires his gun at the container, making the room get filled with some kind of gas... Exile get his freezing eye blast off a bit too late, suddenly looks around. 

EXILE (CONCERNED) Who got hitski? 

EVERYBODY BUT HARLEM AND HUNTER (EXCITED) Not me!!! 

During the confusion, Parvo, Groomer and Braker slips away, unnoticed. 

HARLEM (SURPRISED) AAAAAAHHHH!!! MY WINGS ARE FROZEN!!! 

EXILE (EMBRASSED) Ooops... 

Harlem falls... and lands on top of something soft... 

ELDON (SURPRISED) OOF!!! HARL, GET OFF ME!!! 

Harlem grins. 

HARLEM (GRINNING) Thanks, Big Bro for breaking my fall. 

ELDON (IN PAIN) No Problem, baby bro... NOW, get off me. 

Harlem scurries off Eldon, and then starts to cough, as does the rest of the Rovers. 

HUNTER (COUGHING) Let's get out of here before the gas chokes us. 

The Rest of the Rovers nods and they runs out of the room. Cut to- 

Scene - Lyght Industries - Grounds 

It is the same as before. The Rovers runs out of the building, to see the Dogstar leave. The Rovers sighs. 

HUNTER (SIGHING) Nuts... we nearly had them... 

Stalker smiles. 

STALKER (PLEASED) Yeah, but we can get Parvo next time. 

BLITZ (AGREEING) Then I will bite their tooshies!!! 

ELDON (SMUG) Ya, Me too!!! 

Exile looks at Blitz and Eldon, annoyed. 

EXILE (ANNOYED) Don't be weird boys. 

EF looks at Blitz, thoughtfully. 

EF (HOPING) What do you say to another race? 

BLITZ (INTERESTED) What are the wagers? 

EF thinks, then looks at Eldon's Black Box. 

EF (BLUNT) Harl's Chocolate Covered Milkbones for El's Black Box. 

ELDON/HARLEM (EXCITED) WHAT?! 

Blitz Humphs! 

BLITZ (ANNOYED) Why would I want THAT thing? It's ugly. 

Eldon growls and was about to launched over to Blitz, when Harlem holds Eldon down. 

HARLEM (SOOTHING) Easy, Big Bro, Easy.... 

EF (THINKING OUT LOUD) Well, you can convert it into a flower pot. 

Eldon growls even more (causing nearly all the Renegade Rovers to hold Eldon down), while Blitz thinks, then nods. 

BLITZ (BLUNT) You're on. 

Eldon gets free and calmly walks over to EF. 

ELDON (DEADLY) If you lose this bet, you better start sleeping with one eye open. 

HARLEM (AGREEING) Yeah... 

EF gulps and quickly nods, while whimpering quietly. 

BLITZ (EXCITED) THE RACE IS ON!!! 

EXILE (ANNOYED) Againski. 

Blitz runs towards the Sonic Rover with the other Rovers in tow. EF raced over to the RoadBase with the rest of the Renegade Rovers in tow. Cut to - 

Scene - RoadBase - Interior 

It is the same as before. EF is hopping up and down. 

EF (EXCITED) LET'S HURRY!!! 

ELDON (BLUNT) Take a seat, guys, we'll be boxing soon... 

EF (EXCITED) NOOOOOOOO!!! WE'RE BOXING OUT OF HERE, NOW!!! 

EF grabs the Black Box from Eldon, and starts pushing buttons and flipping switches on it. Eldon eeks. 

ELDON (CAUTIOUS) EF... wait... don't do... 

EF sets the dial and then pressed the button. Eldon Gasps. 

ELDON (HORRIFIED) ...Anything Rash... 

Cut To - 

Scene - RoadBase - Exterior 

The RoadBase gets surrounded by a force field, then the force field disappears entirely, leaving no trace of the Road Base. Cut to - 

Scene - Sonic Rover - Interior 

It is the same as before. Blitz notices the RoadBase's disappearance and quickly runs up to Hunter. 

BLITZ (EXCITED) FLY!!! FLY LIKE YOU NEVER FLY BEFORE!!! 

HUNTER (CALM) EF already won, Blitz... let it go... 

Blitz growls, then tosses Hunter out of his seat and into Colleen's lap. Colleen looks at the camera. 

COLLEEN (SARCASTIC) Guys always sit in my lap... I'm lucky that way. 

Colleen smiles and winks as the camera pans towards Blitz, who's now in Hunter's chair. 

BLITZ (AS JEAN-LUC PICARD) Ensign... Warp Nine... ENGAGE. 

Blitz flips a switch and pressed a couple of buttons. Cut to: 

Scene: Sonic Rover: Exterior 

The Engine hums as it starts to glow brightly, then suddenly, without any warning, the Sonic Rover takes off like a rocket. Cut to: 

Scene: Sonic Rover: Interior 

It is the same as before. Blitz is having fun flying the Sonic Rover, with the Rovers either scared stiff, terrified, or horrified. Colleen turns to look at Hunter. 

COLLEEN (BLUNT) Well, Huntie, I can safely safe you're not the worse pilot I have ever seen. 

Hunter blinks. 

HUNTER (SURPRISED) Really? 

COLLEEN (NODDING) Yeah... 

Colleen looks at Blitz, who looks like he's still having fun, then turn towards Hunter, who's starting to get up. 

COLLEEN (BLUNT) You're now the second worse pilot I have ever seen. 

HUNTER (PLEASED) Aw, thanks. That's sweet. 

Colleen rolls her eyes, while Blitz continues to have his fun flying the Sonic Rover. Cut to: 

Scene: Road Rover Mission Control: Vechicular Bay 

It's the same as before. The Roadbase is here, with the Renegade Rovers standing around with Eldon looking down at EF and Goldenrod, who whimpers. 

ELDON (DARK) So you disable the DNA program. 

GOLDENROD (UNEASY) Er....Pernamently. 

Eldon stares at Goldenrod, who yelps and hides behind EF. 

EF (HONEST) I forced Rods to do that... if you're gonna punish somebody, it should be me. 

Eldon frowns and shakes his head as he looks at the Black Box. 

ELDON (CONCERNED) I won't punish you or Rods, Eddie... Just be careful with OTHER Dogs' stuff, okay? 

EF, GOLDENROD (IN UNISON, CONFUSED) What about the Kats' stuff? 

ELDON (SLY) Well, be careful with their stuff, too... Just not too careful with it. 

EF and Goldenrod heehees and starts to plan, just as the Sonic Rover comes in from off-screen and lands. A moment later, The Rovers walks out, all except Blitz are slightly green. 

DREAMER (SARCASTIC) Looks like the green look is in. 

SKATER (THOUGHTFUL) I wonder if that means I can wear my Ninja Turtles costume this Hallowe'en... 

Harlem holds up a jar of Chocolate Covered Milkbones. 

HARLEM (PLEASED, EXCITED) WELCOME BACK!!! HERE'S SOME CHOCOLATE COVERED PEPPERMINT MILKBONES!!! 

Blitz blinks and points at himself. 

BLITZ (CONFUSED) For me? 

HARLEM (PLEASED) Yuppers. 

Blitz yays and runs over to Harlem, while the rest of the Rovers turns even more green. 

HARLEM (SLY) Plus, here's some nummy Peppermint Milkshakes! 

Harlem moves to the side, revealing a table carrying 25 cups of Peppermint milkshakes. Blitz ooohs, and starts drinking one. The rest of the original Rovers covers their mouths and runs out as does EF, Goldenrod, Dreamer and Skater. Eldon and Stalker rolls their eyes and looks at Harlem. 

ELDON, STALKER (IN UNISON) You're EVIL. 

Harlem bows and smiles. 

HARLEM (PLEASED) Thank you. 

Eldon rolls his eyes, as does Stalker. 

ELDON (BLUNT) I think I'll go and tell the Master about this mission. 

STALKER (BLUNT) I'll join you. 

Eldon and Stalker leaves the room. Blitz continues to drink his Milkshake, while Harlem munches down on a few Milkbones. Cut to: 

Scene: Office 

It is the same as before. Crystal is still here. She taps on her desk impatiently, then pressed a button on the intercom. 

CRYSTAL (BLUNT) Security, has the package been sent? 

Static is heard... then a voice can be heard... 

SECURITY (THROUGH INTERCOM) Yes, Miss Lyght. 

CRYSTAL (INTERESTED) And my orders? 

SECURITY (THROUGH INTERCOM, BLUNT) Ingredients #1, 2 and 3 have been delivered to the desired locations. #4 is on your desk, as ordered. 

Crystal nods, more or less to herself, as she carefully touches the container. 

CRYSTAL (THOUGHTFUL) What about our friend, Mr. Lorenz? 

A light chuckle comes through the intercom. 

SECURITY (THROUGH INTERCOM) He has e-mailed a Rover scientist that goes by the name of Blades Broadsword the information. Also, he is still efficiently in the dark about "the game". 

CRYSTAL (PLEASED) Good. When will the effects start? 

SECURITY (THROUGH INTERCOM) T-minus 2 hours and counting. 

CRYSTAL (PLEASED) 2 hours until the game begins... perfect... 

Crystal smiles evilly. 

CRYSTAL (DARK) Very perfect. 

FADE OUT 

The words, "2 hours later...." appears on the screen. A moment later the words "(That's 14 in dog hours)" appears. A moment later, all the words disappears. 

FADE IN 

Scene: Road Rover Mission Control: Gym 

This is of a typical Gym with mats, punching bag, and exercise and weight machines. Duke is here, praticing his kata. Duke is a Cano-Sapian German shepherd. His fur is a tannish gold color. His hands, lower arms, and ears are black. He has a cape of black fur running from halfway up his head to the tip of his tail. He has a black diamond on his forehead, his eyes are blue. He is wearing a green shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and a black leather jacket. Just then, Canis walks in. Canis is a female German shepherd who is also a Cano-Sapian. She has a black diamond on her head, black ears, a black nose bridge, and a black stripe leading from midway on her head to the tip of her tail. Black bands wrap around her legs, extending from the top of her paws up to the mid-section of her lower leg and arms. On each of her cheeks is a small black dot. She is wearing a silvery shirt and a pair of blue jeans. Noticing Canis out from the corner of his eyes, Duke stops doing his kata and looks at Canis. 

DUKE (BLUNT) Well? 

Canis frowns and drops a crumbled up piece of paper at Duke's feet. Duke frowns at the crumpled piece of paper then looks at Canis. 

DUKE (UNEASY) I assume you found my note? 

CANIS (BLUNT) Yes. 

CANIS (THINKING OUT LOUD) Let's see... What should I say... 

Canis snaps her fingers. 

CANIS (EXCITED) I got it... 

Canis turn to look at Duke. 

CANIS (BLUNT) ....No. 

Duke frowns. 

DUKE (SHOCKED) Why not? Why not go on a date with me? 

CANIS (ANNOYED) One, you're annoying. Two, you're annoying. Three, You're Annoying, Four, you're annoying and Five, you never leave me alone!!! 

Duke huffs. 

DUKE (BLUNT) What if I was the last male dog on the face of the earth? 

CANIS (ANNOYED) Then, I rather date a cat or a human than you!!! 

Duke hmphs. 

CANIS (HONEST) Face it, you have to die, before I even think of going on a date with you. 

At this point in time, Duke's head begins to swarm. The Camera switches to Duke's POV. The vision of the camera is slightly blurry and hazy as he looks at Canis. The camera goes back to normal mode as Duke shakes his head, trying to clear it up. 

DUKE (SICK, TO HIMSELF) That is the last time I have Shag's Chicken Surprise. 

Duke looks at Canis. 

DUKE (PLEADING) Come on, one little date, please? 

CANIS (DISBELIEVING) What definition of "No Way" do you not understand? 

DUKE (SARCASTIC) All. 

Canis humphs and starts to walk away, just as Duke's head swarms again. 

DUKE (SICK) Ugh...Canis...I don't feel too good... 

CANIS (DISBELIEVING) Yeah, right... 

Canis continues to walk away, as Duke tries to walk towards Canis but in actuality is staggering towards Canis. The camera switches to Duke's POV. The camera gets more blurry and more hazy than before... until camera completely blackens out. The camera then goes into normal mode, just as Duke's eyes rolls upwards and immediately collapses. Canis hears Duke's body hit the floor and turns around. 

CANIS (CONFUSED) Huh? 

Canis looks at the unconscious Duke. 

CANIS (ANNOYED) Give it up, Duke. 

Canis frowns when Duke doesn't respond after a couple of moments. 

CANIS (CONCERNED) Okay, very funny Duke. Now get up. 

Canis' frown deepens as Duke still doesn't respond. Canis sits beside Duke and checks his pulse... Canis' eyes widden in a mixture of surprise, shock and horror. 

CANIS (HORRIFIED) Oh, no... 

Canis spies a nearby Intercom and rushes over to it, and quickly activates it. 

CANIS (EXCITED, SHOUTING) MEDICAL EMERGENCY -- GYM -- STAT!!! 

Canis repeats that a few more times, then rushes back over to Duke, to make sure he's okay. 

CANIS (WHISPERING) And hurry... for Duke's sake. 

Cut to - 

Scene - Road Rover Mission Control - DangerPound - Fliers' Arena 

This is a room filled with targets either suspended or floating in midair. Harlem and Eldon are here, with Harlem looking slightly nervous. Eldon smiles. 

ELDON (QUESTIONING) What do you think baby bro? 

HARLEM (BLUNT) I think I ate way too many Milkbones. 

Harlem rubs his stomach which flubs up and down. 

ELDON (SARCASTIC) Yeah, you could say that. 

Eldon pokes Harlem's stomach. Harlem looks annoyed and quickly folds his wings around him, making it look like he's wearing a cloak. 

ELDON (HONEST) Actually, what I meant is, do you think you can do this small exercise? 

HARLEM (UNDERSTANDING) Oh. 

Harlem sucks in his gut and flexes his muscles. Eldon rolls his eyes. 

HARLEM (EXCITED) I'M MIGHTY HARL!!! I CAN DO ANYTHING!!! 

ELDON (ANNOYED) Whatever. Just Do It. 

Harlem salutes. 

HARLEM (SARCASTIC) Yes, sir, Mr. Nike-Big-Bro, sir. 

Harlem exhales and his gut rebounds back out. Eldon covers his mouth and giggles quietly. Harlem doesn't notice this and flies upwards. Harlem successfully touches half of the targets before he starts feeling the same effects as Duke did. Eldon looks up, concerned. 

ELDON (CONCERNED) Baby Bro, you okay? 

HARLEM (SLIGHTLY WOOZY) Yeah, just kinda black out there for a moment... 

ELDON (CONCERNED) Maybe you should land and rest for a while... 

HARLEM (AGREEING) Yeah... 

Eldon waits for Harlem to land. 

ELDON (UNEASY, TO HIMSELF) Okay, anytime now, Harl... 

Eldon notices that Harlem is flying WAY TOO CLOSE to a target... 

ELDON (SHOUTING) LOOK OUT!!! 

Harlem seemingly doesn't hear Eldon or is ignoring him, and flies straight into the target. Harlem and the target starts to fall into a pit... filled with nasty looking (as in extremely sharp looking) spikes. Eldon eeks and looks up. 

ELDON (EXCITED, SHOUTING) MARAUDER!!! STOP DP PROGRAM!!! NOW!!! 

MARAUDER (SLEEPILY, VOICE OVER) You sure, El? 

ELDON (EXCITED) YES!!! 

MARAUDER (VOICE OVER) Okay... 

All of the targets moves into the ceiling, as well as the floor moves over the spikes, making Harlem land on the relatively padded floor. Eldon rushes over to Harlem and notices that Harlem is unconscious. 

ELDON (UNEASY) Okay, Harl, wakie-wakie. 

Eldon gently shakes Harlem, who doesn't wake up. 

ELDON (CONCERNED) Come on, Baby Bro, time to wake up... 

Eldon shakes Harlem, again, but it doesn't wake Harlem up. Frowning, Eldon checks Harlem's pulse. After a moment, Eldon blinks. 

ELDON (HORRIFIED) Noooooooooo... 

ELDON (EXCITED) Marauder, activate the pound emergency, now! 

MARAUDER (FROM PA) Will Do. 

MARAUDER (INFORMATIVE) Medical Personnel required at the Danger Pound. Until the personnel arrives, this song WILL be played. Thank you. 

A certain song (that's sung by a certain purple dinosaur...) starts to play. Eldon winces. 

ELDON (HONEST) At least THAT song will make them run faster. 

Eldon looks down at Harlem. 

ELDON (WORRIED) Hold on, Baby Bro, Hang on... 

Cut to- 

Scene - Parvo's Hideout- Exterior 

This is a relatively new Factory, probably 5 years old. The words, "GenPar Industries" is painted on it. Cut to- 

Scene - Parvo's Hideout- Interior 

This is more or less a training area for the Cano-Mutants and Fish-Mutants. To the left is the infamous Cano- Mutator (it basically looks like a GIANT Microwave.) where new "recruits" are Transmutated into Cano- Mutants. Groomer is here, looking over a new recruitment into her General's army. Parvo walks in, looking like what the cat dragged in, LITERALLY. Groomer glances over to Parvo. 

GROOMER (INTERESTED) How did the BFTDTRRATA meeting go? 

(Author's note: If you wanted to know BFDTRRATA stands for, it's means Baddies For The Destruction of The Road Rovers And Their Allies. :)) 

PARVO (SICK) Bad. I felt so sick that I couldn't cough. 

GROOMER (LOVINGLY) Awwwwwww... Feeling any better, my General? 

PARVO (SICK) Not Really. 

GROOMER (WORRIED) Um, General, you're sweating... 

Groomer places her hand against Parvo's forehead. 

GROOMER (WORRIED) And have a temperature... 

PARVO (EXTREMELY SICK) Groomer... I...don't feel...so good... 

Suddenly Parvo collapses. Groomer quickly grabs Parvo before he could hit the floor. 

GROOMER (EXCITED) GENERAL!!! 

Groomer lugs Parvo off to a table and carefully places Parvo on the table... more or less. Groomer then looks around and notices that the Fish-Mutants and the Cano- Mutants are in the same shape as Parvo. Groomer frowns. 

GROOMER (UNEASY) This is not good... 

Groomer thinks, then looks towards the radio and then starts speaking into it. 

GROOMER (TO RADIO) To all Baddies... 

As Groomer continues talking into the radio, the camera cut to- 

Scene - The Zone - Zaygos' Palace - Exterior 

This is once a beautiful palace, but got twisted into it's current dark design. Trees that goes from the dark version of the it's normal version to a very demented version of it. Cut to- 

Scene- Zaygos' Palace- Hallway 

This is a long and nearly elagant hallway, that seemingly differs from the darkness held within. Zaygos, Alornso, Lustfox, Vile Darkness, Mantacore (Manty) and Kaymat are walking down this hallway, with Zaygos looking EXTREMELY annoyed as well as sick, with Manty, Alornso, Kaymat and Lustfox complaining about the BFDTRRATA meeting... 

ALORNSO (ANNOYED) Ugh. Is it just me or was that meeting a bit too long? 

LUSTFOX (AGREEING) Yeah. WAY too long. 

VILE (AGREEING) Yeah. And they didn't have any food! 

MANTY, KAYMAT (AGREEING) Yeah... and no drinks, too... 

Zaygos turns around and glares at Manty, Kaymat, Vile, Lustfox and Alornso and the tempature seemingly drops a few temperatures. 

ZAYGOS (INFURIATED) SHUT UP!!! 

Alornso, Lustfox, Vile, Manty and Kaymat yelps and just as quickly shuts up. 

ZAYGOS (ANNOYED) Good. Now, I'm sick and I have a HEADACHE, so, I want to be left alone, UNDERSTAND?! 

Alornso, Lustfox, Vile, Manty and Kaymat nods, then Zaygos turns and stomps off... A mere moment later, Zaygos stops, and starts holding his head and moaning in pain... 

ZAYGOS (QUEASY) Oooooohhhh... I don't feel so good... 

ALORNSO, LUSTFOX, VILE, MANTY, KAYMAT (CONCERNED) Zaygos?! 

Zaygos suddenly starts falling towards the floor... 

ALORNSO, LUSTFOX, VILE, MANTY, KAYMAT (SHOCKED) ZAYGOS!!! 

Vile manages to catch Zaygos before he hits the floor. Before, anything else can be said or done, The BPA (Baddies Public Announcement) comes on. 

GROOMER (THROUGH BPA) To all Baddies, Parvo's down... We require medical assistence... I repeat, we require medical assistence. 

LUSTFOX (COMMANDING) Vile, Kaymat... go see what's wrong with Parvo. 

VILE, KAYMAT (ANNOYED) HEY! Who died and made you leader? 

Lustfox points at Vile and Kaymat and fires Firebolts at them. Vile and Kaymat eeps and starts dodging them. 

LUSTFOX (DEADLY) You will... IF you don't leave RIGHT now... 

Vile and Kaymat quickly nods and then with a clap from Vile, the two baddies disappears in a flash of dark light. 

LUSTFOX (THOUGHTFULLY) Hmmmmm... Manty, could you send us to the Dark Rovers? Maybe Cutter can cure Lord Zaygos. 

ALORNSO (BLUNT) I'm coming too. 

LUSTFOX (BLUNT) All right. Do your tricks, Manty. 

Manty nods and then starts moving his left arm in a circle motion, and as Manty does this, black smoke comes out his hand and starts surround Alornso, Lustfox and Manty, until all 3 can't be seen. When the smoke clears there is no sign of the 3 baddies. Cut to- 

Scene - Parvo's Headquarters - Interior 

It is the same as before. Groomer is checking a Dingo Cano-Mutant, who's in the same state as Parvo. Right Behind Groomer, a flash of Black Light appears and just as quickly disappears revealing Vile and Kaymat. Vile and Kaymat looks at Groomer, surprised that she didn't notice them yet... Vile and Kaymat sneaks upto Groomer... 

VILE, KAYMAT (SINISTER) Boo. 

Groomer screams! 

GROOMER (TERRIFIED) AAAAAAAAAAAHHH!!! 

Groomer ducks behind some crates and pops back up carrying a laser rifle and her eyes seemingly searching for any Rovers... Upon seeing Vile and Kaymat, Groomer gets up and marches towards them. 

GROOMER (SEETHING) DON'T DO THAT!!! 

Kaymat and Vile grins innocently. Groomer rolls her eyes. 

KAYMAT (BLUNT) Sorry... Where's Parvo? 

VILE (CONCERNED) Yeah, where's Ol' Cyborgie? 

GROOMER (UNEASY) Over Here... 

Groomer walks off to one side with Kaymat and Vile quickly following. They find Parvo even more worse off, with Parvo is sweating even more, and has turn slightly pale. Groomer eeks. Kaymat walks over to Parvo and checks his pulse. 

GROOMER (WORRIED) How is he? 

KAYMAT (SLIGHTLY PLEASED, SLIGHTLY CONCERNED) Okay.... for now. but, we need to get him to Cutter, now! 

Groomer nods, and Vile clasps his hands together and in another Dark Light flash, Groomer, Parvo, Kaymat and Vile disappears. Cut to- 

Scene - Dark Mountain 

This is what looks like a typical mountain among a mountain range, but in reality, it's home to the Dark Rovers, the evil clones to the Road Rovers. Cut to- 

Scene - Dark Rover HeadQuarters - Corridor 

This is a typical corridor inside the Dark Mountain. Currently the Dark Rovers are walking down this hallway. The Dark Rovers are the evil clones to the Road Rovers and they're wearing the typical Road Rover uniform, except whatever is Gray on the Road Rover uniform is Black on the Dark Rover one. What's blue on the Road Rover uniform, it's red on the Dark Rover one, what's red on the Road Rover uniform, it's blue on the Dark Rover one. And there's a yellow "DR" on the Dark Rover, instead of the normal "R" on the Road Rover uniform. The Dark Rovers are: Destroyer (Hunter's Clone), Coll-Lee (Colleen's Clone), Cutter (Blitz's Clone), Frozen-Eye (Frosty) (Exile's Clone) and Fangs (not Shag's clone, but rather a Goat-Sucker-Sapien). Coll-Lee looks at Destroyer, who is coughing. 

COLL-LEE (CONCERNED) You're feeling okay, Destrowy? 

Destroyer coughs a bit more, then settles down and sighs. 

DESTROYER (SLIGHTLY SICK) Feels like a very very bad bug. 

CUTTER (UNEASY) You sure that you're feeling better? I can do a checkup on you. 

Destroyer frantically nods his head. 

DESTROYER (STALLING) I'm fine. Honest. 

Frosty glances at Coll-Lee. 

FROSTY (BLUNT) What about you, comrade Coll-Lee? 

COLL-LEE (CONFUSED) Huh? 

FANGS (EXPLAINING) You mentioned having a headache, Coll-Lee. 

COLL-LEE (THOUGHTFUL) Oh...yeah...that. Well, the headache's gone... just feel...strange.... 

Coll-Lee's eyes suddenly takes on a blank look, and starts to fall. Destroyer runs (he's Hunter's clone so he runs as fast as Hunter) and catches Coll-Lee. 

DESTROYER (CONCERNED) Coll-Lee? C'mon.... speak to me...please... 

Destroyer frowns even more as Coll-Lee doesn't respond. 

CUTTER (EXCITED) GET HER TO THE INFIRMARY, STAT!!! 

Fangs and Frosty takes Coll-Lee out of Destroyer's arms and heads for the infirmary. 

DESTROYER (STARTLED) NOOOOOOOO!!! 

Destroyer starts to run after Fangs and Frosty but Cutter stops him. 

CUTTER (BLUNT) It's okay, Destroyer. Coll-Lee will be okay. 

DESTROYER (DEPRESSED) You sure? 

Cutter nods. 

CUTTER (HONEST) Positive. Now, C'mon, let's go. 

Destroyer nods and both Destroyer and Cutter follows Fangs and Frosty. Cut to- 

Scene - Dark Rover Headquarters - Infirmary 

This is a room filled wit cots for the sick and the injured, with an X-Ray room, and more. Suddenly, black smoke appears and just as quickly disperses, revealing, Lustfox, Manty, Alornso and Zaygos, who is still unconscious. Lustfox takes a look around. 

LUSTFOX (THOUGHTFUL) Hmmmmmmm... Cutter isn't here... 

Just then, the Dark Rovers runs into the room, carrying an unconscious Coll-Lee. 

DARK ROVERS (EXCITED) GANGAWAY!!! MEDICAL EMERGENCY!!! 

Fangs and Frosty places Coll-Lee on a cot. It was at this point in time, that Cutter notices Lustfox, Alornso, and Manty. 

CUTTER (SURPRISED) Hello, what do we have here? 

Lustfox, Alornso and Manty moves out of the way, revealing Zaygos. Cutter instantly rushes over to him. 

CUTTER (WORRIED) What happened to him?! 

MANTY (HONEST) We were hoping that you know the answer to that. 

Cutter rolls his eyes and sighs. 

CUTTER (BLUNT) I'll do what I can... 

VILE (OFF-SCREEN) Do you have an extra bed? 

Everybody turn and looks off-screen. The camera pans until Vile, Kaymat, Groomer and Parvo, who's still unconscious, is seen. 

CUTTER (CONCERNED) What's wrong with Parvo? 

GROOMER (UNEASY) I'm hoping you would know that... 

Cutter sighs and rolls his eyes... then he gets a thoughtful look as he looks at Coll-Lee, Zaygos, and Parvo. 

CUTTER (THOUGHTFUL) I think I need to do an examination on all three. 

CUTTER (COMMANDING) Fangs, Frosty... help me. 

Fangs nods, but Frosty shakes his head. 

FROSTY (NERVOUS) No thanks. I probably faint like my brother. 

CUTTER (STERN) You're helping and that's that. 

FROSTY (AS LUCY) But Ricky, I don't wanna!!! 

CUTTER (SMIRKING, STERN) Tough. You're helping. 

Frosty wahs as Cutter drags him over to the Scrubs' area, with Fangs following. 

FADE OUT 

FADE IN 

Scene - Dark Rover Headquarters - Infirmary 

The words, "An Hour Later" appears on the screen. Cutter is looking at the results, with Frosty looking slightly sickened. 

CUTTER (PLEASED) Thank you for your help, Fangs, Frosty. 

FANGS (PLEASED) You're welcome. 

FROSTY (PLEASED) You're welcome... Can I faint now? 

CUTTER (BLUNT) Yes. 

FROSTY (PLEASED) Thank you. 

Frosty faints. 

DESTROYER (CURIOUS) So, tell us... 

DESTROYER, GROOMER, KAYMAT (QUESTIONING) What's wrong with them?!?! 

Cutter frowns. 

CUTTER (STRAIGHT FORWARD) They are all inflected by a virus... one I haven't seen before... 

LUSTFOX (CONCERNED) Are you saying it's somekind of Artificial virus? 

Cutter nods. 

CUTTER (BLUNT) It could be... 

Destroyer silently stares at Coll-Lee, then upon hearing Cutter's answers, he looks at the others. 

DESTROYER (LOW AND INCREASING TO RAGE) Who...Could...have...done...THIS?! 

VILE (ANNOYED) Guess. 

BADDIES (IN UNISON, ENRAGED) The Rovers?! 

VILE (ANNOYED) Exactly. 

ALORNSO (ENRAGED) Then let's go there and go kick their tooshies!!! 

Everybody silently blinks at this, except for Frosty, who has recovered by now, and looks at Alornso. 

FROSTY (BLUNT) I know this is my brother's favourite saying, but... 

FROSTY (TO ALORNSO) Don't be weird boy. 

Alornso sulks. 

DESTROYER (BLUNT) I'm coming with you guys. 

GROOMER (BLUNT) Me too. 

FANGS (BEGGING) Can I come too? 

Destroyer looks at Fangs as if considering. 

DESTROYER (STERN) Yes, but no sucking any blood! 

FANGS (DEPRESSED) Awwwwwwwwwww... 

DESTROYER (BLUNT) Let's go. 

Everbody nods, then Vile clasps his hands together and in a flash of black light, Vile, Kaymat, Destroyer, Fangs, Groomer, Alornso, Manty and Lustfox teleports away. 

FADE OUT 

A pair of blue eyes (looking exactly like Crystal's) appears, narrowed into slits like a cat. 

CRYSTAL (VOICE OVER, DARK) Let the game begin. 

The blue eyes fades away, leaving a distinct and quite chilling laughter, then after a moment the laughter fades away. 

FADE IN 


End file.
